Question: On a sunny morning, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $9.72 each and baskets of watermelons for $8.23 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of watermelons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the watermelons. Price of lemons + price of watermelons = total price. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $17.95.